charmed: the next generation
by Charmed 4ever1
Summary: originaly posted as Charmed2 piper and leos kids. basicly Piper and Leo's daughters find out thier witches and have to battle a demon. gonna be series so please rr but no flames


****

Charmed 2

Piper and Leo's Kids

Book 1 

" Come on Nix. Practice starts in five minutes." Prue called to her little sister Phoenix or Nix as she was called. They were going to dance practice, but thanks to Nix they would be late again. 

" Just a sec. I think I found my dance bag. " Nix called to her from the mess of a room she owned. Prue was always trying to get her to hurry things up but Nix liked the pace she went. 

" Is she still in there?" Patti asked Prue as she put on her coat. 

" Yeah." Prue told her rolling her eyes. They both knew how hard it was to find stuff in Nix's room. Once when she borrowed Prue's CD and they couldn't find for a year. It turned out to be under a pile of dirty clothes. 

" Found it." Nix called out as she ran out of her room. She grabbed her coat and shoes and ran out to the car. 

" Mom! We're ready to go." Prue called up to their mom Piper. 

" Coming. Get in the car." Piper called down to them. She turned to her two sisters Phoebe and Paige. "Can you handle the demon until I return?" She asked them.

" Yeah go. Your girls need you." Paige told her pushing her out the door of their attic and towards the stairs. 

" Be back soon." She called and shut the door behind her.

" Practice in your groups." Mrs. Talbot called to her class. She saw Nix, Patti, and Prue run in breathless. " Glad you could make it." She said to them smiling dryly. 

" We're sorry. See we couldn't find the car keys so we had to search the house." Nix told her smiling.

" Sure. Join your groups." She told them rolling her eyes at another one of Nix's excuses. 

" Nice one." Sara, Nix's best friend, whispered to her as soon as she joined the group.

" Thanks. I couldn't find my dance bag." She told her as the music started. After practice, after they were waiting for about ½ an hour, Sara's dad drove them home.

" Bye Nix." Sara called as Nix walked up the steps with Patti and Prue

" Bye Sara." Nix called back. As soon as they opened the door they knew something was wrong. For one thing, they could hear screaming from the attic and for another thing, no one was downstairs to greet them. Without a word, they ran to the attic. As soon as they got in the door of the attic they stopped. Their aunts and mom were saying something at a guy with a black head and spikes on top of it. They watched in amazement as the guy blew up. 

" Mom?" Prue asked. " What happened?" 

"Girls?" Piper asked. 

" Uh Piper. Maybe we should tell them now." Phoebe told her.

" Yeah. They can't forget what they saw and soon they will find out." Paige added. 

" Let's go downstairs." Piper suggested as she led the way downstairs.

" Mom what happened upstairs?" Patti asked breaking the silence that had folded over them. 

" Well see the thing is uh." Piper said looking at her sisters for help.

" See the thing is we're witches." Paige told them.

" The thing you saw upstairs was a demon and we said a spell and vanquished him."

" We're the Charmed Ones. The most powerful witches in the world. You guys are the next generation of us. Your father is a whitelighter. He died during world war II and now he heals us when we get hurt from demons. " Piper told them. 

" Yeah and Cole is a good demon. In fact he's the most powerful demon besides the Source. The source is the most evil and powerful demon. He's the boss. Cole was Buthozour but now he's just Cole. Most of the time. He's half human and half demon." Phoebe told them. 

" Yeah and Ryan is a good warlock. A warlock is a evil witch practically. They can blink and disappear and reappear in a matter of seconds. They work for the source too. They specialize in finding witches and killing them to acquire their powers." Paige told them.

" So you mean to tell us we're witches? The next generation of the most powerful witches in the world?" Nix asked them summing up the conversation. 

" Yes that right. We'll give you some time to think about it. So off to bed. Right now." Piper added seeing them reluctant to go. 

" Goodnight." They called as the girls left the room.

" I hope they're ok with it." Piper said with concern. 

" If they're like you then they'll adjust." Paige assured her as they got up and went to bed. The next morning Piper was making breakfast when the girls came down.

" Good Morning." Piper said as she put pancakes on their plates.

" Morning mom." Prue answered as she yawned.

" Hey mom. You know how all witches have a spell book. Where is ours?" Nix asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

" I cannot tell you where it is just yet. I have to talk to the elders about whether or not we should bind your powers." Piper told them. After breakfast Paige went to the office and Piper and Phoebe went to P3 leaving the girls by themselves.

" I don't want our powers binded." Patti said pouting. 

" If we find the spell book first, we might find a spell to protect us from the binding." Nix said.

" The most reasonable place to look would be in the attic since we're not allowed up there and that's where the demon was last night." Prue told them absentmindedly picking at a pillow. 

" Lets go look." Nix suggested. Before they could, Leo orbed in.

" Hey. What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" He asked them seeing their expressions. 

" Dad, it's Saturday and we know about our powers and that you're a whitelighter." Patti said before Prue and Nix could stop her. 

' You do?" Leo asked.

" Yeah. We walked in on a demon attack last night and they explained everything." Prue told Leo.

" Where is your mother?" Leo asked them.

" She's at P3 with Aunt Phoebe." Nix told him. Leo orbed out not caring that they saw him orb anymore. " Yes we're alone." She exclaimed as soon as he left. 

" I wonder if one of us can do that." Patti said distracted.

' Maybe. But right now our mission is to find the spell book." Prue told her leading the way to the attic. Once they got to the attic they found the door was locked. " I wish the door would just open." Prue said as she swung her arm. To their amazement the door swung open.

" Did you do that?" Patti asked Prue.

" Who knows." Prue answered as Nix led them into the attic. The first thing the noticed was there was a light shining on one spot even though the window was on the other side of the room. The other thing was there were potion bottles and ingredients lined up against the wall. 

" Let's split up and look for the book." Prue suggested. 

" Can I stay with one of you?" Patti asked in a small voice.

" Don't tell me your afraid. If our mom comes up here then its perfectly safe." Prue told her reassuringly.

"Actually I think we should stick together." Nix said looking around anxiously. 

" What. Your scare too?" Prue asked looking in disbelief at her bravest sister.

" I just have a feeling that we should stick together." Nix told Prue.

"Nix's scared Nix's scared." Patti sang.

" I am not scared. Just listen to me please." She said directing the last sentence to Prue.

" Fine. We'll stick together." Prue said in defeat. The slowly searched the attic. Nix kept looking over her shoulder as if someone was there. Finally the found a large book with a sign on it.

" This must be it!" Patti exclaimed as she took it down from the stand.

" Let's bring it to my room." Prue said taking the book from Patti. She led the way downstairs. Once they were in the room, they opened the book. On the first page was a spell to give them powers but they figured they didn't need that. 

" Maybe you should try what you did before." Nix suggested as they flipped another page with a demon.

" I wish we could find the page with a deflecting spell on it." Prue said swinging her arm again. Almost instantly a spell came up. 

" The deflecting spell." Nix read.

" Say the spell one time for each person your deflecting right before the person says the spell." Patti continued. They quickly copied the spell down and returned the book to the attic just in time. 

" Girls I'm sorry but the elders say you have to have your powers binded for at least two more years." Piper told them. Then she took them to the attic and went to get the book. 

" Ready?" Patti asked them.

" I'll read it first." Nix said taking the paper from Patti. " Winds that rise rain that hails make this spell never fail. Protect us from the spell to be said. Let us deflect with strength for people times ten." Nix said under her breath. Then she watched her sisters do the same. 

" I'm sorry girls." Piper told them. " Bind their powers one by one till they are to the age they become." Piper said. She was amazed when the spell shot back at her. She fell to the ground unconscious as her powers floated out of her and through the ceiling. 

" I don't think that was supposed to happen." Patti said as she felt the sell wear off. She quickly ran to her moms side with the others behind her.

" Piper do you need help?" Paige asked coming up the stairs. As soon as she saw Piper on the ground she called for Leo but before Leo could come Patti laid her hands on top of her mom and said in a pleading voice " Get well mom." Then to Paige's amazement, Piper got up.

" What happened?" She asked. 

" We're so sorry. We found the book and read the deflection spell so our powers wouldn't be taken away." Patti said breaking down in sobs. 

" Oh no." Piper moaned.

" What's wrong?" Nix asked. 

"The spell deflected back to me. I don't have my powers." Piper told them sitting up. Just then Leo orbed in followed by Cole and Phoebe who shimmered in. 

" What's wrong honey?" Leo asked. 

" I told you it was a bad idea for you to leave them alone with their powers. Somehow they got into the attic and found the deflection spell and used it to fight the binding. So I am now powerless." Piper told him.

" Girls. You should know by now that it is dangerous to disagree with us." Leo said sternly. 

" We're sorry. But can you blame us?" Prue asked him. 

" No but what you did was wrong." Leo told them trying not to break down. Cole noticed that blue sparks were surrounding Patti. She looked up at her dad and they disappeared. 

" Leo can I try something?" Cole asked.

" Sure." Leo told him. Cole conjured up a low voltage fire ball and threw it a few inches away from Patti. She screamed and disappeared in blue sparks only to reappear a moment later. " How did you know she could do that?" Leo asked Cole.

" When you were yelling at them, she started to orb but then stopped." Cole explained.

" You mean, I can do what dad does?" Patti asked excitedly. 

" Yeah and that's nice but can we focus." Piper asked. 

" Yeah. There's a spell for your powers on the first page of the book." Nix said distracted. 

" Oh yeah. The spell I said to give us the powers." Phoebe said.

' What powers do you think we have?" Prue asked Leo.  
" I have to check with the Elders." Leo told them and orbed up. 

" You should each have one of ours powers." Paige said to them.

" Prue wished she could open the door and when she threw her arm, it did and she wished she could find the deflection spell and she found it doing the same thing." Patti said trying to be useful.

" Then she must be able to move things with her mind." Piper said forgetting to be mad at them. 

"Nix wanted us to stay together and she said the reason was she felt like something was up here." Prue said trying to think of anything else out of the ordinary. 

" She must be able to tell when things aren't right or when people are in trouble." Phoebe reasoned. Just then Leo orbed in. 

" Well?" Piper asked.

" The Elders agree that for the safety of our home from spells being cast that aren't supposed to, the girls can have their powers. But, we have to watch them with the book." Leo added.

" What powers do we have?" Patti burst out when she couldn't hold it any longer.

" The Elders didn't say. You will have to find out on your own." Leo told them.

" Can't you work something out Leo? We have to get them prepared. You know a demon can attack them anytime." Piper told him.

"Well then I suggest you work with them." Leo told them. Then he orbed out. 

" well this is just great." Nix muttered as soon as her dad left. 

" Lets get to work." Phoebe said breaking the silence.

" What do you mean get to work?" Prue asked.

" We have to find out your powers so you three go downstairs and cook dinner and we'll make up some tests for you to see what your powers are." Paige said. Grumbling the girls went downstairs. After dinner they went all went up to the attic where the tests were. When they tried to open the door it was stuck so Prue opened it with her mind. Paige smiled as she saw Prue use her power. Cole who was standing in the dark threw a fireball at Patti and she grabbed her sisters hand's and she orbed them. As soon as they came back, Nix started to feel uneasy. She didn't realize Cole had turned into Bouthozour and was walking around the attic. All of the sudden he stepped out of the shadows. He threw another fireball at Prue. She held up her hands and the fireball disintegrated in front of their eyes. Then Cole disappeared. Phoebe was walking around the attic invisible when she heard a gasp. 

" Aunt Phoebe what are you doing up here?" Nix asked surprised to see her.

"Where is she?" Patti asked looking around for their aunt.

" Can't you see her over by the book?" Nix asked them. Both of them shook their head. They saw a room where Nix was looking and when they tried the door handle it was locked. 

" I wish I could see in there but still be here so I wouldn't get stuck." Prue said. All of the sudden her head dropped onto her chest and she was in the room. It had nothing in it except a diary. When she tried to pick it up though it went right through her. She wished she could be out there again and all of the sudden her head came back up and she opened her eyes. 

" What happened to you?" Nix asked as soon as she realized Prue was back the concern evident in her voice.

" I was in that room and when I reached for a diary that was in a corner, it went right through me." Prue told them.

"Well couldn't you just go book?" Nix asked. To her surprise the Book of Shadows disappeared and reappeared in Nix's hand. 

"What did you do?" Patti asked. Before Nix could answer, Leo orbed behind them and grabbed Nix around the waist. She raised her hands and when she got out of his grasp she realized he was frozen.

" Oh my God. I froze dad." Nix said in shock. Then she lowered her hands and he unfroze. They left him and as they were walking they heard all sorts of noises. 

" I wish I were Aunt Paige right now." Prue muttered. All of the sudden Prue was gone and Paige was in her place. Then Prue was there. They got to the book and saw Piper, Phoebe, and Paige standing there.

"Great job." Piper said smiling at them warmly. 

" Are you gonna tell us our powers?" Patti asked.

" We'll tell you tomorrow but you have to go to bed." Piper ordered them.

" But mom." Nix whined.

" No buts. It's already midnight." Piper said firmly. " If you're good, tomorrow I'll let you come to P3." 

" Mom" Prue began.

" Now." Piper said pointing to the stairs. Grumbling they went down the steps. The next morning they were all at the breakfast table when Leo and Cole walked in discussing something. As soon as they saw them there they stopped.

" Good morning dad." Patti said happily eating the French toast Piper had made. 

" Hey dad." Nix mumbled. She looked like she was still asleep.

" Are you ok Nix?" Leo asked concerned.

" Yeah I'm fine but thanks to Patti orbing all night into my bed with another nightmare I didn't get any sleep." Nix told him.

" Yeah and I could hear Nix complaining all night." Prue complained stabbing her fork into her French toast. 

"Thank you." Cole said grabbing one of Prue's french toast from her plate. Prue glared at him and the French Toast disintegrated in front of their eyes.

" Uh Prue did you want to have it disappear?" Leo asked her. 

" No I was just trying to glare." She said in disbelief. 

" Well I better be going." Cole said quickly knowing what was coming next. He shimmered out.

" Prue. You should know better than to use your powers without a good reason. Look what happened to your mom last night because of your mistake." Leo said sternly.

" I didn't mean to dad." Prue told him quietly.

" That's ok Prue just don't do it again." Leo said smiling at Paige who walked in looking as tired as Nix.

" Hey." She said sitting down. 

" What happened to you?" Patti asked through a mouth full of French Toast.

" Ryan was supposed to come back last night but he never came." Paige said sighing into the coffee mug Piper put down in front of her.

" Maybe its too dangerous for him to come right now." Piper told her setting down another plate of French Toast.

" Hey isn't that Ryan right now?" Nix asked pointing behind Paige. A moment later Ryan blinked in.

" How long were you there?" Nix asked as soon as he was there.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Ryan said.

" I saw you standing there so why were you just there?" Nix asked again.

" There was a heavy mood as I came so I figured I should wait to figure out if I was wanted at this certain time." Ryan said smiling at Paige.

" I missed you so much." Paige said jumping up and hugging him. " Now you can help us train them." She continued pointing at Nix, Patti, and Prue. 

" Train them for what?" Ryan asked confused.

" They figured put their powers so we need to train them." Phoebe said coming into the kitchen.

" Hey Phoebe." Ryan said.

" Where's Cole?" Phoebe asked.

" He went to work." Patti answered.

" We need to tell him that the Source is running loose again so he'll need to help us prepare you fast." Piper told them collecting the plates of half eaten food. 

" Will he kill us?" Patti asked quietly.

" Not if you listen to us and work with you powers." Paige told them calmly.

" You'll be skipping everything but life here for about a week or two until we are sure you can handle yourselves." Piper added.

" We get to skip school?" Nix asked not believing what she was hearing. 

" Yes you do." Piper told them.

" Your first lesson will be with me on how to write a spell in a tough situation." Phoebe said acting like a teacher. They laughed and went upstairs to get ready.

" Can't you give us a break?" Patti asked later to Cole who was throwing low voltage fireballs at them to get them ready to dodge. He was also trying to get them to use their powers but so far it hadn't worked to well.

" Lesson over." Cole said and he walked upstairs.

"OK lets review this again. Nix what is the main ingredient for almost all the posions?" Piper said standing in front of Patti, Prue, and Nix in the kitchen.

'Uh, Rabbit blood?" Nix guessed.

" NO! Wormwood." Piper said a little too harshly. 

" Are you ok mom?" Prue asked.

" Yeah I'm fine. Lesson Over." Piper said waving them away with one hand. 

"Where is your mom?" Paige asked them as they passed on the stairs.

" IN the kitchen but I'd stay away from her if I were you." Prue warned her.

"Why?" Paige asked them.

" Because she just spazed out on us for getting an answer wrong." Nix told her.

" You guys go upstairs ok." Paige told them as she continued down.

" Hey Paige." Piper said as Paige entered the kitchen.

"What's your problem?" Paige asked her.

" What are you talking about?" Piper asked her.

" The girls said you started spazing out on them." Paige told her. 

" I got upset. It's the simple fact that the Source could come any time. I don't want them to be unprepared. What if he comes when their home alone?" Piper said breaking down and sitting at the table.

" They'll learn better if you aren't so harsh. You need to make it fun for them. Let them actually make a potion." Paige suggested.

" Your right." Piper said getting up. 

" I always am." Paige said.

"Funny." Piper said.

" I have to go to the office so if you need any charmed work let me know." Paige said grabbing her purse form the table.

" Hey, your supposed to teach them how to use there powers and get them under control." Piper called after her,

" Sorry." Paige said as she walked out the door. Shaking her head Piper went up the stairs to gather up the girls. 

" Now put in one handful of wormwood and one daisy." Piper instructed them as they made a love potion. An explosion came out of each pot and piper smiled.

" It's done." She told them. 

" Can we use it?" Prue asked.

"No you can't" Piper told them as she collected the potions. 

"Sorry Prue. Now you won't be able to use it on Jon." Nix said as she watched her potion be drained. 

"very funny." Prue told her as she threw an oven mitt at her. 

"Cut it out." Piper told them when Nix jumped on Prue's back and tackled her to the ground.

"Ha ha you got in trouble." Patti sing-songed as she skipped out the kitchen behind her older sisters. Shaking her head and smiling Piper picked up the stuff they had knocked over. They reminded her of her, Phoebe, and Prue when they were that age. She sighed as he thought about Prue. Even though it had been about 15 years since Prue had died Piper thought about her constantly. She silently pushed away those thoughts as she left the kitchen. 

************

"Quite orbing Patti I can't get any sleep." Nix muttered as Patti orbed into her bed for the tenth time that night.

"I can't help it. I'm afraid demons are gonna come in our sleep and kill us." Patti told her as she curled up under the covers. 

"Well orb into Prue's room." Nix told her. When Patti didn't reply Nix pushed her out of the bed. 

"Ok I'm going.' Patti mumbled as she went out of Nix's room. Instead of landing in her or Prue's bed she found herself in bed with Phoebe or rather on top of phoebe. 

"Mmm Cole get off of me." Phoebe said as she pushed Patti off of her.

"I'm sorry Aunt Phoebe." Patti said quickly getting off of her.

"Patti?" Phoebe asked as she turned on the lamp. Cole who had shimmered in also sat up.

"I'm really sorry. I was trying to orb out of Nix's room before she could freeze me but instead of ending up with Prue I landed on top of you." Patti told them. 

" Well at least you controlled your orb somewhat." Phoebe told her smiling.

"Now go to bed." Cole told her shooing her out the door of their room. 

***************************

"Leo we need to train them." Piper argued from their bedroom the next morning.

"They need to go to school and all you need to do is have them control their powers and make potions. Other than that they don't need anything else." Leo argued back. 

"fine no more training." Piper said resentfully. 

"Piper honey. Don't you think if witches were supposed to be trained that way there would be schools for them?" Leo asked her quietly. 

"I guess." Piper told him. She got up and opened the door. Prue Patti and Nix tumbled back in a heap. "Well I should have known you would be here." Piper told them pulling them up. 

"We heard you fighting and couldn't help but listen." Patti told her.

"What she means is we heard you fighting and in our concern for you we listened." Prue said smiling brightly.

"To sum up what they said. We listened to your fight through the door." Nix told her. Piper groaned and went down the stairs.

"Girls get ready for school." Leo told them as he followed Piper down the stairs. 

**************************

"Where were you yesterday?" Prue's best friend Jessica asked her. They were on the bus heading to school. 

"I was staying at home." Prue said shrugging.

"Why?" Jessica asked. 

"I don't feel like talking about it right now." Prue told her opening her bag.

"why not?" Jessica pressed. 

"Because." Prue answered angry at her. All of the sudden Jessica's necklace tightened around her neck and began to choke her. 

"Help Prue." She managed to get out between gasps for air. Patti who was in the seat in front of them turned around. Nix felt trouble and went to the back of the bus to see what was wrong. 

"What do we do?" Patti asked.

"Nix call for the necklace." Prue said as the idea struck her.

"necklace." Nix said. Instantly the necklace appeared in her hand. 

"What did you do to me?" She demanded as soon as she could talk.

" Nothing." Prue told her.

"She just save your life." Nix told her.

"You shouldn't wear your necklace so tight." Patti added as her and Nix walked back to their seats.

"Sisters.' Prue told Jessica shaking her head. 

*********

"Jessica wouldn't seat near me all day." Prue told Nix as they rode the bus home.

'Well at least she isn't accusing you of doing that to her." Nix told her reassuringly.

"But I did so what would it matter?" Prue asked her putting her face in her hands.

"Well you didn't do it on purpose and technically it was your powers that did it so don't worry." Nix told her as the bus pulled up to their house. 

'thanks Nix." Prue told her as he gave her a hug. Then they walked off the bus. They were surprised when Leo opened the door . 

"You girls are in trouble." Leo told them as he ushered them to the couch. "You know your not supposed to use your powers without a reason." He told them sternly. 

"But dad it was an accident." Prue protested. 

"Yeah dad she didn't mean too." Nix said.

" She just got mad." Patti added.

"Well the Elders told me to give you a lecture so there it was. Of course you didn't mean to." Leo added. 

"Then why didn't you just tell us to be more careful?" Patti asked him.

"Because that wouldn't have worked." He told them. 

"well as long as your not mad at us." Nix said sweetly.

"Right well go upstairs and do your homework." HE told them as he orbed out. 

"What are you up too?" Prue asked Nix as soon as Leo had gone.

"What are you talking about?" She asked Prue innocently.

"Fine I'll leave you alone but if your planning on using the book for something forget it." Prue said as she went upstairs. 

"Patti don't you have homework to do or something?" Nix asked Patti as soon as Prue was gone.

"No." Patti told her.

"Yes you do." Nix told her as she pushed her towards the stairs. As soon as she was sure that they were in their rooms, she snuck into the attic. She walked over to the book and opened it up. 

"Looking for someone?" Prue asked her as she and Patti orbed into the attic.

"If you must know I'm looking for to see if someone I know is a demon." Nix answered.

"Let me see." Patti said grabbing Nix's arm. Suddenly the world around her began to spin and then it turned to total darkness. As suddenly as it turned dark it became light. She recognized the ally behind P3. She could see Nix doubled over in pain as a light blue light drained out of her. A man was there laughing as it went into him. Suddenly she was aware of Prue saying her name. "where am I where's Nix?" Was what came out of her mouth.

"I'm right here." Nix said coming into view. 

"It was so awful. I saw you getting drained of something in the ally behind P3 by some guy." Patti said starting to cry. 

"can you describe him?" Prue asked gently as she helped Patti stand up. 

"I think so." Patti said between sobs.  
"Well don't worry. We'll find him and vanquish him before he can hurt any of us." Nix said as she grabbed the book. 

"Ok what did he look like?" Prue asked Patti. They were on her bed looking through the book. 

"Well, He was wearing a black robe and was bald. HE was older like moms age." Patti told them.

"OK so we need to find an old bald demon." Nix said as she started flipping through the book. Suddenly the pages started flipping by themselves. "Are you doing that Prue?" She asked Prue.

"NO but I think Aunt Prue is." Was the reply she got. Suddenly they stopped on a page with the man Patti had described. "Alaster. He drains the powers out of young witches before they get full control over them and then uses them to kill them. No witch has survived before since you need the power of three to vanquish him. NO spell or potion has worked either." She read form the book. 

"So we need to vanquish it completely on our own?" Nix asked.

"That's what it says." Prue answered as she got a notebook out of her drawer.

"why don't we ask mom for help?" Patti asked them.

"Because she's got enough demons to worry about and it's our problem." Nix told her.

"OK here's my spell, Alaster Alaster you've been a bad boy. For we are the Charmed ones and we're here to destroy. Today is your time and here is the place, We vanquish you for you're a disgrace. How do you like it?" Patti asked them a little while later.

"That's the spell we're using." Nix said.

"Diffidently." Prue added. "Now we need a potion in case the spell doesn't completely destroy him." 

"I think this will work." Nix said a little while later as she put pigs feet into the potion. "I mixed the binding potion with a vanquishing potion I found in the book." 

'Then it should work." Prue said matter-of-factly. 

"Girls I'm home." Piper called from the den. 

"quick um Patti distract her somehow. Nix put the potion into the bottle, I'll clean up the stuff." Prue said. Instantly Patti orbed into the den. 

"Patti get off of me." She heard Piper say. She realized that she was sitting on top of her.

"Sorry mom." Patti said quickly standing up. 

"Hey mom." Prue said as she came out followed by Nix. 

"Hey girls would you like to come to P3?" She asked them. 

"sure mom." Nix said quickly.

"What's up?" She asked them.

"Nothing we just have some homework to do first." Prue said as she herded Nix and Patti upstairs. Shaking her head Piper went into the kitchen.

"Ok Nix will go into the ally and wait for the guy to appear. Then when he does she'll throw the potion on him and Patti and I will orb in so we can say the spell." Prue informed them as they sat at the back table in P3. Tonight it was packed. Luckily that kept Paige Piper Phoebe and Leo from being able to talk to them. Not that they felt like they could talk anyway. The scence of adventure had left them as soon as they arrived at the club. Now they waited anxiously for the right moment to slip out. 

"But I can't control my orb." Patti told them. 

'Well then we'll hide behind some crates." Prue told her calmly. 

"Lets go now." Nix said after what seemed hours of waiting. 

"OK." Patti agreed her voice a little shaky.

"Now don't be scared. We'll all be fine." Prue told them even though it sounded as if she were reassuring herself. They quietly snuck out the back door thankful that no one saw them. "Ok nix stand there." She told her as she pointed to a spot directly in the center of the ally. "Patti and I will be behind these crates." She continued as she pulled Patti down. Soon fire was directly behind Nix. She turned around and was face to face with the demon. 

"Ah just what I expected. You little girls think you can defeat me. Well your not the Charmed ones so I'm not worried. Now now come out from behind there surely you know you lost." HE told them his voice as cold as ice and sharp as knives. 

"Now nix." Prue called out as she jumped up from behind the crates. Nix threw the potion at him. It exploded giving Patti and Prue just enough time to get beside Nix and pull out the spell. 

"Alaster Alaster you've been a bad boy. For we are the Charmed ones and we're here to destroy. Today is the time and here is the place, We vanquish you for you're a disgrace." They all cried out. They watched in shock and panic as he just stood there laughing. Then suddenly he started shaking and screaming in pain as his body was engulfed with flames. 

"we did it." Nix cried out in disbelieve. Patti stood there to shocked to speak while Prue hugged Nix. Suddenly the door burst open and Piper rushed out followed by Leo, Paige, and Phoebe. 

"What happened out here?" Piper asked them. They all started talking at once until Piper held up her hand. "One at a time." She told them hiding a smile.

"Well Patti had this premonition of me getting killed out here." Nix told her.

"So we researched and found out only the charmed ones could defeat him." Prue continued.

"So I wrote a spell and nix made a potion and we came out here and vanquished him." Patti finished. As soon as she was done they were engulfed with hugs. 

"I'm so proud of you." Piper told them as they walked back into P3.

****

The End


End file.
